There Will Be Time
by staarlight
Summary: [One-shot] Ginny talks to Harry shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. 'The weather was too good, the area too peaceful. It was cruel, that everything seemed so pure and warm after the terrible events of the previous days.' This is something I posted to my Wattpad ages ago, which I recently re-discovered and decided to post here. Cover image by Burdge.


Harry sat by his favorite willow tree in the Hogwarts grounds. Several of the branches had either been scorched or cut down by the fearsome battle that had taken place a few days ago. His glasses were glazed over by the afternoon sun as he stared at the shimmering waters of the lake. The giant squid hadn't been seen for days, probably because it had been scared away by the noise during the battle.

The weather was too good, the area too peaceful. It was cruel, that everything seemed so pure and warm after the terrible events of the previous days. Faces flashed before the young man's eyes. Tonks, Lupin, Fred... So many, so young, so soon. Wizards and witches had come to pay their respects in the grounds just yesterday. Harry felt empty, even though he should be relieved, happy; Voldemort was gone forever. He couldn't help thinking that he would never let someone cast away their life for him, ever again.  
He had melted away from the ragged gathering in the Great Hall after breakfast, families still trying to comfort one another. He needed some time alone.  
The wind made the leaves in the tree rustle peacefully. Harry spotted a centaur between the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He could smell the sweet perfume of flowers blooming in the grounds, the scent of pine needles and food cooking in the kitchens; the smell of his first real home. But fighting against the perfume was the stench of death, the smell of destruction; it was almost overpowering.  
Then there was another familiar smell. Sweet flowers. A warm fireplace. The smell of the Burrow.  
Ginny sat down next to Harry. She smiled sadly. He had to smile back.

They sat there for a while, next to each other, looking across the lake. Her presence warmed him. He didn't feel so lonely anymore. The faces flashing before his eyes smiled, waved, and left. He tried to reach out to them, but the looks on their kind faces assured him that they weren't leaving permanently.  
Ginny took Harry's hand in her own soft one. Harry's arm spread with warmth.

"It's not your fault. They fought for their freedom. They chose to do this." Ginny's voice was soft, barely a whisper. "They cared for you, Harry. They cared for all of us. They cared for this world. And we care for them, we still do. As long as we don't forget them, they will be here for us. They will help us when we need to be strong; we'll remember how bravely they fought."

And her eyes filled with tears; and so did Harry's. His glasses became foggy. Ginny reached out and slowly wiped the tears off his cheeks. Her hand rested there, tracing his jaw.  
Harry looked into Ginny's soft brown eyes, her mother's eyes. There was loving in them, but also admiration, and pain. But conquering the pain, there was strength. Ginny moved on, but she didn't leave the ones she loved behind; she brought them with her. They made her stronger. Ginny understood Harry in many ways; she knew what it felt like to have Voldemort taking over your brain. But she didn't dwell on Tom Riddle, she cast him away. She defeated him. The young girl in the Chamber of Secrets had fought with the emotions within her, not just physical strength. The young boy, Harry, he had fought with loyalty and bravery. He had fought to rid his loved ones of evil.  
Ginny's hand dropped, but came to rest again on Harry's hand.

Harry hadn't spoken much to Ginny the last few days. He felt he had to apologise for being away for almost a year, with no news about him. He had left her so suddenly. But he did not know how to say sorry.

Ginny spoke, as if she knew what he was thinking.  
"Not now. You'll have time to explain later, but not now. Now, we need to take in the peacefulness. Everything will be normal soon." She spoke in a serious tone, but suddenly broke into a smirk. "And if you dare blame everything on yourself again, I'll hex you!"  
Harry laughed, a dry, rasping laugh. He hadn't laughed for so long. But it felt good to be laughing, so he continued. Soon they were both laughing, laughing for Fred, laughing for Dobby, laughing for Sirius, laughing to introduce happiness to the world once more. Laughing as a toast to the memories of both the dead and the living loved ones. Laughs of love. Laughs of peace. Everything would be well, soon.  
Ginny held out her arms, and Harry hugged her, smiling. They sat there, holding each other for a while. There was time. Everything would be well. Maybe everything was already well.


End file.
